


El Sol

by la_ermitana



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_ermitana/pseuds/la_ermitana
Summary: A sniper targets Teresa at home with James.





	El Sol

**Author's Note:**

> My last draft I been sitting on before hiatus. Also going with the tarot card theme they did in s3 with The Sun @la-ermitana on tumblr

He awoke and opened his eyes to the sunlight coming in through the curtains and Teresa asleep by his side. What more could he want. 

He didn’t want to wake her, but so badly wanted to lean over and kiss her. He never really slept much so he got up, carefully not to wake her. 

James walked outside with his cup of black coffee to the deck. Taking in deep breaths and sipping from his mug. 

But at that moment he sensed something in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw something move through the bushes. He set his cup down and slowly moved toward the rustling. When he got to the bush, there was nothing there. He looked around some more in silence. His heightened senses on alert. 

He slowly let his guard down. Maybe it was a bird. But then he looked up and there was a man up the hill with a sniper rifle! It was pointed at Teresa’s bedroom window. Without thinking, James ran up in that direction. At the same time he pulled his phone out and tried to call Teresa to warn her. She was in the bathroom and her phone on the night stand. No answer. He then called Pote. 

“Pote! I need you to go to Teresa’s room and get her away from the windows NOW!”

Pote didn’t hesitant with a warning like that and he dropped everything and darted up the stairs. 

At the same time James was rushing toward the hit man in the distance. As he got closer he slowed down as he was not spotted just yet. He stayed at a safe distance trying to figure out the best approach to attack before the sniper gets a shot off. He watched as he adjusted his target. Then when the sniper leaned in, James leapt. 

But it was too late. The shot went off. You could hear the sharp yet faint crack of the bullet piercing the window. 

Pote ran into Teresa’s room only to see her on the floor with a bullet to her side. He dropped to her body and grabbed the towel that was in her hand to put pressure to the wound. 

James and the sniper were rustling on the ground rolling back and forth. James trying to get the hand gun out of the sniper’s hand. He got it to point back at him and the shot went off. The sniper was dead. James rolled off him and looked at his face. He then hears a phone vibrate in the man’s pocket. He gets it out and looks at the text. 

“Esta hecho?” It reads.  
James hesitates. He knows if no one answers it, whoever it is on the other line, they might send more reinforcements out to the property. 

He then proceeds to reply to the text simply “si”. 

Then he smashes the phone next to the dead sicario. 

He runs back down to the house. 

As he ran up the stairs to her bedroom he was in a panic not knowing if she had been hit. He was hoping she’d walk through the door to assure him she was alright. Instead he saw Pote trying to stop the bleeding to Teresa on her bedroom floor. 

He dropped to the floor and cupped his hands around her face. 

“Teresa! Teresa!” James shouted at her. 

She slowly opened her eyes to his voice. 

“Hey can you hear me? I’m here ok?! You’re gonna be ok.” James says worryingly. She then closes her eyes again. 

“Teresa! Stay with me!” He shouts again as she falls unconscious. 

“Charger! Call the doctor here now!” He shouts as he seems him come up to the room. 

“I have! He’s two hours away! He’s trying to get here as fast as he can.”

“We don’t have two hours. I don’t even know if we have one hour.”

“She’s not bleeding that much anymore. Maybe she can hold on.” Pote tries to say to him calmly. 

“She’s not bleeding anymore?” James looks at the floor and for an exit wound on Teresa. But there is none. “The bullet is still inside her! She’s bleeding internally!”

Pote starts to worry again. 

“Go get me a bottle from the liquor cabinet and more towels.”

“What are you doing?” Pote asks. 

“I’m gonna get the bullet out of her before it’s too late. It’s her only chance or she’ll bleed out and we’ll lose her.”

“Have you done this before cabron?”

“Yes in the war. Now go!”

Pote runs back up to the bedroom with towels and a bottle. James pulls up Teresa’s shirt and then gets the knife from his pocket and pours liquor over it then pulls out his lighter. 

“Ok I’m gonna make a cut and find the bullet. Then I’m gonna cauterize the artery with the lighter. You need to try to soak up as much blood as possible. Are you ready?”

“Si.” Pote responds with a deep breath. 

James makes the cut. Blood spills out of the wound. Pote hurries to wipe what he can while not getting in James’ way while he finds the bullet under her skin. 

“Got it! Give me the lighter!”

As they finish up, James holds a towel over her wound again to stop the bleeding. 

“Ok I think we’re good for a little bit.”

“What now?!” Pote shouts. 

Just then Charger is leading the doctor into her room. 

He gets down with the rest of them and observes James’ work. James stands up holding his bloody hands at his sides waiting to see what the doctor will say. 

“You did good. You saved her life.” The doctor tells them. 

James and Pote let out a breath and look at each other. 

“She’s going to be fine. I’m just going to take a look at her and sew her up.”

——

The doctor came back out to the hallway after about an hour. James and Pote anxiously waiting. They moved her to James’ bedroom so she would be more comfortable away from the bloody floor and broken window. 

“You know, whoever ordered this hit, thinks she’s dead.” James goes on to explain to Pote further about the text he sent after the shot was fired. “Maybe we should let that be until we figured out who it is.”

“If you think so cabron. Then I’ll do it. Anything to protect Teresa.”

The doctor walks up to the two men and interrupts their conversation.  
“She has a slight fever but that’s normal. I gave her some meds. It should be normal in 3-4 hours. Call me in the morning if she doesn’t wake up by then.”

James and Pote thank the doctor, pay him, and he packs up. James pulls out another stack of $100 bills and hands it to the doctor. 

“If anyone ever asks or says anything, she died today.”

The doctor nods and walks down the stairs. 

“I’ll show myself out.”

—- 

Pote looks at James one more time before they enter the room. 

“We’ll figure it out and then it’ll be ok.” James reassures Pote as they make their way to Teresa in James’ bed. 

James pulls a chair up to her bedside and strokes her hair as she lays unconscious. Pote looks on. 

——

It’s dark now and James hasn’t moved anywhere. He takes her hand every once in awhile and rubs his thumbs across the back of her hand. Maybe hoping she’ll wake up soon. 

Pote knocks quietly and opens the door. James turns around. 

“You need a break cabron?” 

“I’m not tired, I’m good.”

“Yeahhhh right...go get some food from the stove.”

“I’m not hungry.” James says as he turns back to Teresa. 

“I’ll sit with her. Go down and take a break before I drag you down.” Pote says sternly. “She’d want you to take care of yourself too you know.”

James sighs and reluctantly gets up obeying Pote’s request. He kisses her hand before he walks away. 

“Thanks.” James whispers to Pote as he walks out. “If she...” 

“...If she even moves a finger I will come get you.” Pote reassures him as he shuts the door behind James. 

“You got that cabron good, Teresita. I almost had to drag him out.” Pote whispers to sleeping Teresa. 

—-

As Pote watches on, he sees Teresa’s eyes flutter as she tries to wake up. He doesn’t know whether to stay with her or get James. 

“Teresita? You’re ok.”

She grins. 

“Where’s James?” She asks groaning. 

“He’s fine, I sent him for a break. He wouldn’t leave your side.”

She grins again. 

“He saved your life. He attacked the shooter. If he hadn’t a second later, the bullet would’ve killed you instantly.”

She grins again.

“Do you need something? How are you feeling?”

“I think I’m ok. Just tired.”

“You need your rest.” Pote says. 

“Who did this?” She finally asks. 

“We don’t know yet.” James says as he enters the room.

They both grin at each other. 

“Are you alright? Doctor said you might be sore for a few days.” James says as he sits on the bed next to her. 

“I’ll survive.”

“Thank you Pote for the break.” James says. 

“De nada.” Pote gets up and leaves. “If you need anything jefa, just let me know.”

“Thank you Pote.”

James moves in closer and leans down to give Teresa a light kiss on the lips. 

“I’m glad you’re alright.” James says as he sits down on the bed next to her.

“How long was I out?”

James looks at his watch. “About 26 hours.”

“What happened?”

“Don’t worry about it. Get some rest. We can talk about it later.”

She leans into him and falls asleep on his chest. He kisses her forehead and breathes a sigh of relief, with the sunlight coming in through the window.


End file.
